The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 11
Caleb's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA I walked down the hall. Glancing at the hall I created a small portal so I could see my clock in my room. It as 4:30. Time for the meeting. I ran into the wall. The darkness embraced me and I floated in a void of shadows. I then appeared in a small clearing in the woods. I looked around at my surroundings. Just plain old trees and bushes. Small clumps of grass were around too. “Good, Caleb. You've arrived,” A voice boomed nearby. Startled I fell back. “...Dad?” “Who else would come here?” Erebus said in a dark yet smooth voice. My dad, Erebus, appeared by a pine tree in front of me. He, being a god, surprisingly looked pretty normal. “So son, its good to know that you are still on board with our plan.” “Dad, two kids are already dead. And Hiro is going to die sometime in the future.” “Well, did you expect to come out of this with no deaths?” “Who killed the priestesses? Center of Light didn't have the weapons. Those were normal lead bullets in those girls.” “Son, if I didn't and they didn't, think... who could?” I paused. It couldn't be. How would they be able to kill one of the most powerful goddess's priestesses? “Dad, that’s impossible. They wouldn't even be able to see through the mist.” He smiled. It was a twisted satisfied smile. “Not if you’re one of the oldest gods in history. Mortals make perfect killing machines. They believe they are purging the world of “freaks.” It was actually Khione's idea.” “So you killed the priestesses so us and COL would go to war. That would get Camp Half-Blood involved. Which would start a god civil war between the Protogenoi and minor gods vs. the Olympians, so you could take control of Olympus.” “Not exactly. I never wanted the throne. Phanes deserves it, but refuses to fight.” “When do you expect the gods to start fighting?” “Oh, only time can tell. But what I want to know is why you are helping me, Ceto, and Khione?” (That’s right, Caleb is a traitor.) “For a better life for all us demi-protogenoi. A life the Olympians can't give.” He smiled, looking satisfied with the answer. “Now we need to-” An alarmed expression cam across his face. “Over there, someone is watching us!” I turned to my left where my dad was pointing. A small black haired girl could be seen running into the woods. I ran into the nearest tree and shadow traveled. My dad dissolved into darkness. The girl was already a good distance away when I appeared right in front of her. A look of horror shook her when I appeared in front of her. She had black hair and in her hand was a bow. I drew both of my katana's. To my surprise she didn't try to fight. She merely melted into the ground and disappeared. Dang it, a Nyx kid. It could not have been one of my siblings because they were all sent to PO College. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her appear about a quarter of a mile appear. Smiling I said, “Alright, let’s play.” I melted into the ground and appeared in front of her again. I swung my left katana at her. It was blocked by her bow, which seemed pretty durable. Before I could even hit her with the second she was gone into the shadows. This time I ran into the same portal. I appeared in front of another tree. She was nowhere in sight. Looking around I saw her running to a riverbed. “You can’t escape!” I shouted. She kept shadow-traveling ahead of me, but I was always on her tail. We were nearing a waterfall. I jumped into a rock and appeared on a branch overhead her. She looked around and then she sat down thinking she had lost me. I positioned my self carefully then jumped. She managed to hear me before I had hit her and dodged my blade by inches. That’s when she got a good look at my face. “Wait, you’re Caleb, leader of the DC. You know Adeline?!” She cried in surprise. Dang it! She now had to be silenced. I swung my katana's again only for her to shadow travel again. This was now getting annoying. She appeared on a rock sticking out of the waterfall. This time I decided to have a different approach. I lifted my hands. The shadows nearby were drawn to be. I pulled them into my hands and began to shift them. Soon I had a pair of large shadow wings on my back. I jumped off the sky and flew at her. Before she could even see me I was yards away. I swung my scythe and the rock she was on broke into pieces. She was falling to her would be death when a log fell besides her. She then shadow traveled using the dark side if the log. DANG IT! I could catch her, though. I flew upwards. But unfortunately for me things were flying downwards... like a medium sized rock... that hit me in the head. I began to fall downwards. My wings disappeared. I then fell into the lake slamming like a bullet into the water. Pain surged through my body as I floated to the surface. As my body floated to the surface, the girl looked over at me, smiling. “I’m going to tell Vega,” she whispered in my ear. Right before I blacked out, I realized who the person was. It was Nox, Adeline Vega’s half sister, previously known as… Kari Kamiya. The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 12|'Chapter 12']] Category:Chiaroscuro